star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
K'ruhk
"Remember, I buried him in his own scrap yard." '- when teased about Vorn' '''K'ruhk '''was a Whiphid Bounty Hunter, former gladiator and the former resident meat shield of the Last Resort. Having spent several years serving on different crews prior to meeting the other members of the Last Resort, he was easily the most experienced hand they have. This led to him taking unofficial lead on most of their missions, initially needing to keep Hikaru and Whitefang centred on the task at hand, while he and Nox acted akin to parents for the two youngsters. This all rapidly deteriorated in a matter of days, as a moment of annoyance and inability to spot an open landing area led him to suddenly park their ship on top of the treeline on Dirakan. This heavily damaged the underside and completely destroyed the ventral turret, leaving them stranded for the time being. Thankfully they were able to make a deal with some local pirates to apply quick repairs to make it spaceworthy again. He refused to fly the ship anymore after that ordeal, but all seemed fine, until a few days later. After a rough night drinking to recover while the ship was repaired, he showed pure, uncharacteristic rage towards Whitefang - who had taken some oil from their now wrecked speeder to try and make friends with their newly-constructed droid, T3-N5. When the Selonian danced around how he got hold of the oil, the Whiphid went to punch him, only to be struck first, and having Hikaru trip him over to make up for all the times the Whiphid punched and threw him around before. The rage consumed him, and when the other two fled, he went straight to the crew quarters to destroy Whitefang's rifle shrine. Trying to destroy it with his fists, he made little progress. Trying to shoot it into oblivion, the gravitational field built into the shrine reflected the blaster bolts away, one of them catching him square in the chest. Still unchecked in his rage, and determined to destroy it, he threw a frag grenade instead, unaware how condensed the room was due to his rage. The grenade exploded, utterly destroying the shrine, but also the entire crew quarters with it, including all but one of the beds on the ship, the personal refresher, the smuggling compartment, most of the personal storage and an expensive wampa skin rug that adorned the floor. K'ruhk himself was critically injured, having not even attempted to sidestep the blast, with the second grenade at his hip also triggering due to his proximity to the explosion, ending his life. While Whitefang did his best to revive his fallen ally, and he tried to call for aid from the denizens of the hangar, the damage was too great. His body was last seen being carried deeper into the complex on Mesekae's command. Background He knows little of his parents, though he stated to the group that they sold him into slavery to pay off their debts, only for them to be taken as well shortly after. Proving to be a capable fighter during his indentured service to a local Toola crime lord, he became their favourite entertainment, often doing little more than sleep in his cell and then fight the next big beastie or violent fighter from the Outer Rim. He was freed from this life by an unknown individual, and served on their crew for a number of years as thanks before deciding to try his own luck in the galaxy. At some point he became a Bounty Hunter, though he didn't sign on with the Bounty Hunter's Guild and instead pursued an independent lifestyle in the Outer Rim. His natural predatory and hunter instincts, paired with his uncanny mechanical ability, have allowed him great success for most of his career. Stats and Abilities Attributes * Soak: 4 * Wound Threshold: 17 * Strain Threshold: 13 * Defence: 1 Skills: * Athletics: 1 * Brawl: 1 * Coercion: 1 * Discipline: 1 * Knowledge (Underworld): 1 * Mechanics: 1 * Perception: 1 * Piloting (Planetary): 1 * Piloting (Space): 2 * Ranged (Light): 2 * Survival: 1 * Vigilance: 1 Special Abilities: * Gains an automatic Success on any survival tests. * Jury-Rigged: Can modify a single piece of armour or weaponry for free. * Brace: Can remove one Setback die from environmental circumstances. * Discipline and Perception are additional career skills Inventory * Blaster Pistol * Bounty Binders * Bounty License * Geonosian Heavy Blaster Pistol * Handheld Comlink * Heavy Clothing * Stim Pack Category:Party Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Whiphid Category:Gadgeteer Category:Deceased